


Waiting for him

by hoeformodric



Series: Luka and Sergio [3]
Category: Real Madrid FC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeformodric/pseuds/hoeformodric





	Waiting for him

Sergio was combing his hair for the seventh time in the past 20 minutes. He was walking up and down through the whole room, inhaling and exhaling painfully and each time he passed the mirror he glanced to see if his hair got messy.

Marcelo was sitting in the couch on the opposite side of the room texting Keylor to come as soon as he can. Keylor was stuck in traffic but on the way.

“How am I supposed to do it? I was so confident everything will go as planned, but what do I do now? People are waiting in there, a lot of people and am I just supposed to cancel everything?” Sergio was trying not to freak out but Marcelo could hear the panic in his voice rising with every word.

“I just wanted everything to be perfect, and then I fuck everything up. I did this, people are waiting because of me!” Now he started actually freaking out and his eyes filled with heavy tears which were about to start coming out.

“Sergio, Sergio, listen to me. You didn’t ruin anything. You can still get out there and get married, it’s not like you ran away, alright?” Sergio was trying to nod but he couldn’t calm down. Marcelo looked up at him and hugged him patiently. 

“So do you want to go out and finally get married?” Marcelo finally said after a quick silence. “But what if he’s not there anymore, what if he left with Mateo, what am I supposed to do then?”

Marcelo was trying to say something but he was saved by Keylor and his wife entering the room. “What is happening?” Sergio didn’t say anything he just moved towards Keylor and hugged him harder than he maybe should.

“He ran away from the altar when he saw Luka. Then while he was trying to get away from the ceremony he puked all over the carpet.”

Sergio started sobbing louder and Keylor started laughing hysterically. “I thought something really bad and scary happened and you are just a bit embarrassed? Dude. Luka loves you more than anything in this world and I know he is there waiting for you to come out and stop acting like a child and finally get married.”

Sergio turned away from Keylor and searched for a tissue in silence. “Maybe I am just a big fool pretending I am ready for something big like this when in fact I am just a big fucking man child, not ready for anything serious.”

Keylor slapped him hard on the back of his head. “Shut up and go get married while he is still waiting there.” Sergio took a deep breath and breathed out a big amount of air. The thoughts in his head were still running around like crazy.

“But I ran away for a reason.” Marcelo rolled his eyes so deep into his head that it hurt. “No matter why you ran away you still love him right?” “Yeah, but I just can’t do that, commit myself like that to someone.”

Marcelo took Sergio by the hand and moved him closer to the big, whole-body mirror standing close to one of the walls. “Look at yourself. You are not a coward, but right now you are acting like one. If you don’t get married to him right now, you will break his heart and ruin your friendship. And I will be on his side.”

Sergio took a comb from a drawer next to the mirror, combed his hair one last time and nodded at Marcelo and then at Keylor. “Okay. I am doing it. I love him and if I proposed I can marry him too.”

Marcelo started clapping and Keylor moved closer and hugged both of them. “Let’s do this.”

\--

Everyone was looking at Luka in silence and disbelief. He was looking at the floor, his legs, hands and flowers. He was thinking about where everything went the wrong way and he was about to throw up, but he heard Mateo’s voice from the background. “Luka, Luka, c’mon let’s go sit somewhere.”

Luka wasn’t paying much attention but he silently nodded and Mateo pulled him to the side to sit and drink some water. “Did I do something?” Luka glanced up at Mateo an Gareth standing above him handing him a small chocolate bar and water. 

Gareth sighed and got closer to Luka. “Sergio is a big wuss, like we all know that deep down, right? He is probably just scared and a bit uncomfortable showing everyone, literally everyone in this club that he is gay. I know it is different and the stigma around it changed and it is more acceptable now, but it’s Sergio, he looks, talks and behaves like the straightest man in front of everyone.”

Luka chuckled and almost choked on his chocolate bar. He chewed it slowly and smiled only at thoughts of Sergio acting ‘straight’.

“Just wait a bit and when he comes back, be mad at him, throw a small fight and he will be jumping around you like a bunny.” Mateo looked at Gareth in disbelief and smiled. “Please, I know how Sergio is.”

Luka smiled and nodded. “I never even thought of going and not waiting for him.”

\--

Sergio reentered the big wedding hall and saw Luka standing next to Mateo and Gareth. He saw the marriage officiant next to them and when he noticed Sergio a big excited smile appeared on his face. He whispered something to Luka which made him turn around.

“Where were you?” Luka shouted from across the room. Sergio, followed by Marcelo and Keylor moved closer to the part of the room where they were supposed to get married more than half an hour ago. “I’m sorry. I chickened out. But I’m here now. And I7m not going anywhere, I just want to see you, feel you and be with you.”

Luka smiled, but realized he had to be angry so he continued to quietly yell: “You really are a wuss.” Sergio chuckled at Luka’s pretend yell and hugged him strongly.

“Can we get married now? For real?” Sergio smiled and nodded.

\--

“And now, by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss.” Sergio turned to Luka who was sickeningly sweet and glowing with happiness and kissed him passionately in front of everyone with no shame.

\--

People were gathering in the dining hall of the wedding complex and moving to their seats to finally begin dinner which had to be postponed for an hour or so. When the majority of the guests settled down, Keylor, because he was the only one calm enough to do it, announced the newlyweds over the PA system.

Everyone started clapping as Luka and Sergio entered the room full of smiley faces. 

\--

Marcelo stood up all of a sudden and clinked with his fork onto the champaigne glass.He took the mic which was behind him and started talking. “I know this is totally chliche and boring, but I had to do a speech for my men Sergio and Luka, and because I didn’t want to be too traditional I decided I won’t do it alone. 

Keylor, Mateo and Gareth all stood up on the cue. “Sergio was always a coward.” Everyone started laughing which Sergio didn’t enjoy too much, but Luka loved it. “You don’t see it on the pitch or anywhere else, but we all” he started showing his friends besides him and other Real Madrid players around the room. “we all really see it.”

Keylor took the mic from Marcelo and started talking. “He can also be a sweetheart, which we found out because of Luka.” Sergio looked at Luka who was holding his hand. “And he can also be a best friend, which he has been, to me, to Marcelo, to Gerard, for many years now and I know we will continue this friendship.”

Everyone started clapping, but the mantra wasn’t over. Mateo took the mic. “We also have our friend Luka here. Who would know this little man would be marrying Sergio Ramos? But he did, and we are all so happy for you. I know you lost some friends over this, but it7s better that way. Now you have the man of your dreams beside you and your real friends supporting you.” Luka was almost tearing up, but he was holding the tears in and waiting for Gareth to finally say something as he saw him take the mic. 

“I love you man, I hope you two will have a beautiful and fulfilled life and someday when you get a baby I expect being the godfather because I couldn’t be your man of honor.” Luka blew him a kiss and laughed when he saw the look Mateo got from Gareth.


End file.
